


Puppy Love

by GreenArchitect



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Eames finds a lost puppy. He tries to sneak it into work but Arthur immediately notices. However, he basically runs over, invades Eames's space and starts sweet talking the puppy. Eames carries that puppy everywhere for the whole job just to keep Arthur in his space.</p><p>I changed it a bit because I thought you might be more amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

I may have done something a bit not good. -E 

What are you talking about? Did the mark see you?-A 

[Picture Message from Eames] 

 

Eames sending me a picture of a puppy is not going to distract me from whatever you’ve done that is “a bit not good.”-A 

 

Her name is Delilah.-E 

 

Eames I swear if you don’t tell me what you did I will find you and kill you myself.-A 

 

I may have stolen the mark’s dog.-E   
**************************   
In hindsight it wasn’t a very smart thing to do but Eames had always had a love for animals. In fact, he preferred them to people more often than not. Animals, dogs especially, were far more loyal and honest than most of the humans Eames had known and they were less problematic. So when he realized that the mark was a right bastard who was planning on using the dog in illegal dog fighting, he had to do something. He really wanted to make sure the man would never buy another dog again but he was fairly certain that their employers would have his head if the team failed to extract the information that they were expecting. Besides, he knew where the prick lived and could return after the job had been settled. 

 

In the meantime he did what he was best at; he stole the dog. Well, in his mind it was more of a rescue than a theft though he was certain Arthur would have a fit as soon as he set foot in the warehouse. Except that was the exact opposite of the point man’s reaction. Instead of raking Eames over the coals for jeopardizing the job, Arthur lifted the puppy from Eames’ arms and held her close while he glared at the other man. 

 

“Well?” 

 

“Well what?“ 

 

"Where is her food? A leash? Bowls for water and food? Do you even know if she’s house trained?” Arthur was rubbing Delilah’s ears gingerly while he interrogated Eames further. Eames, for his part, gaped at Arthur’s concern for the pup. He really had expected the point man to order him to take her to a shelter or worse, back to the mark. He at once felt relief and annoyance. Who died and made Arthur the boss? “Don’t you worry Delilah, Eames is going to go and get you some food, bowls, and a crate. Yes he is!” With a withering glance at the forger Arthur swept away. With Eames’ dog happily licking his face. 

 

“Bloody traitor.” Was all Eames could grumble as he set out to get Delilah some new things but only because he was going to anyway and not because that git told him to! 

********************************************   
Over the course of the next several days Eames found that wherever Delilah was Arthur was also. Naturally Eames took great care to make sure Delilah was with him more tan strictly necessary. It was just that Arthur looked so fetching when he was grinning openly at the pup. It was rather unnerving to see the point man literally giggle any time she did something cute. 

 

“Darling, I didn’t realize you were such a softy under all that Westwood and gel.” Arthur snorted, leveled Eames with a look, and settled on the couch next to him, much to Eames’ surprise. Delilah, delighted at the addition of a second set of hands to give out belly rubs, snuffled happily at Arthur from Eames’ lap. 

“Eames’ thinks he knows everything, doesn’t he, girl? But we know better.” 

 

“Oh but we also know that Arthur is a great stick in the mud that wouldn’t know a good time if it smacked him on his Burberry covered arse.” 

 

“See, he is proving our point, Delilah. I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing anything Burberry. But we shouldn’t expect much from a man who looks like he belongs in 70’s sitcom.“ 

 

“And yet I still manage to have successful pulls. Perhaps clothes do not make the man” Arthur scowled and Eames grinned while Delilah happily basked in the combined belly rub, ear scratches, and obvious sweet nothings her favorite humans were sharing with her. 

 

“Some people want more than just random pick ups in seedy bars. Some of us are looking for lasting relationships. Another thing that Eames doesn’t understand as well as he thinks, Delilah.” 

 

“Well I understand that he needs to find that bloke soon so he can get a good lasting shag to dislodge that stick from his arse. Maybe you should take him to the park and help him find someone.“ 

 

“Or maybe you could tell him to stop fooling around and ask me out.” 

 

Eames was just about to deliver what he thought was going to be a flawless zinger when his brain caught up to his ears. Did Arthur just-? Is he taking-? What?! Both men stared at each other for a long time. Or at least a long time in Delilah’s opinion, who wriggled impatiently and nipped at Eames’ fingers as if to say “Get on with it!” or maybe it was just indignation because the belly rubs had stopped. Either way Eames did get on with it and pulled the point man’s tie until he could kiss the man. 

 

“I’m impressed, Mr. Eames.“ 

 

“Your condescension, as always, is much appreciated.” 

 

“Show me.“ 

 

“With pleasure-Ow! Delilah!”


End file.
